A fundamental need of investigators studying skin disease is to carry out a number of different molecular genetic technologies, including the ability to map, identify, and characterize genes involve in skin differentiation, skin development, skin damage, and skin disease. These analyses require access to specialized high-cost equipment and highly trained personnel with specialized expertise, beyond what is typically available in most individual research laboratories. The objective of the UCD-SDRC Molecular Genetic Analysis Core is to provide investigators with the necessary tools and expertise for both large-scale and smaller-scale, user-defined genotyping of polymorphic genetic markers, large-scale and small-scale DNA sequencing, and for genomewide, multi-gene, and single-gene RNA expression analyses. Each of these technologies requires high-cost items of equipment and expertise, and the UCD-SDRC Molecular Genetic Analysis Core will coordinate access among several existing oncampus core facilities that own and operate the equipment necessary for all of these technologies, to provide these services to UCD-SDCR members at discount pricing compared to either the unsubsidized cost of these services from these core labs or the cost of these services from commercial entities. In addition, the UCD-SDRC Molecular Genetic Analysis Core will provide expertise to investigators in design of genetic studies, so as to optimize use of valuable patient samples and resources to allow investigators to answer important research questions in skin disease.